Tu eres la espada y yo el escudo
by Fernanda Uchiha Tao
Summary: Todo empezo en un bosque llamado el bosque de las 100 almas, cuando Ren iva caminando sin destino alguno , todo cambio cuando se encontro con una hermosa chica llamada Tamao .


Bueno esta es mi primera historia jeje aunque bueno me ayudaron un poco, bueno perdón por las faltas de ortografía es que en eso no soy muy buena Voy a aclarar de Shaman King no me pertenece ya que si me perteneciera Ren se hubiera quedado con Tamao y no con Jeanne y hubiera tenido un hermoso final.  
Este es un une shot Bueno comenzamos-

TU ERES LA ESPADA Y YO SOY EL ESCUDO

Todo empezó en un bosque llamado el bosque de las 100 almas, cuando Ren iba caminando sin destino alguno, todo cambio cuando se encontró con una hermosa chica llamada Tamao.  
Ella lo ataco sin ningún motivo y Ren solo esquivo y le pregunto

- ¿Por qué me atacas, quien eres tú?

-Soy la guardiana de este bosque y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño- respondió

-Que te pasa no tengo ninguna intensión de hacerle daño- dijo Ren

-Eso es lo que dice toda la gente pero eso cambiara, nadie que entre saldrá vivo- dijo Tamao muy segura de sus palabras

-Jajaja veo que eres necia si quieres pelea la tendrás-

Los dos pelearon como niños peleándose por un caramelo, Tamao saco su látigo espinoso y Ren solo esquivaba cuando ya se había cansado, le sembró una planta inofensiva en la cabeza.

-Veo que te diviertes y no me tomas enserio ¿Verdad?- dijo Tamao

-No te quiero hacer daño, tengo respeto por las damas pero me estas colmando la paciencia- dijo Ren en un tono muy calmado

-Te matare aun que me cueste la vida-dijo Tamao en un tono molesto

- Por favor cálmate y discutamos esto con una charla- dijo tratando de calmarla

-¡Ignorante!-

Tamao le rasgo el lado derecho de la cara a Ren con su látigo. Ren sujeto con sus manos el látigo sangrando atrajo a Tamao a donde estaba el, Ren le dio un abrazo y le dijo:

-No temas aun que me mates no te are nada malo, confía en mí.-

Tamao se sintió segura con él y en vez de pelear se pusieron a charlar sobre el bosque, Tamao le conto todo acerca del bosque y Ren sabía que por fin tenía su amistad.

Los dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos , siempre iba Ren a visitarla y Tamao lo recibía con mucho gusto, un día en la noche un tipo estaba derrumbando los arboles del bosque y Tamao trataba de detenerlo pero era en vano , el tipo estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Tamao hasta que Ren le dio un golpe al tipo con todas sus fuerzas que lo estrello contra un árbol , lo golpeo con toda su ira y el tipo no podía hacer nada , muy apenas pudo escapar , Ren le pregunto a Tamao si se encontraba bien y Tamao le dijo que si , Ren tratando de sanar las heridas de Tamao le pregunto cómo le había ido en la noche , ella le contesto que más o menos por que sentía un poco de miedo

Él le pregunto si se podía quedar con ella esa noche y Tamao algo sorprendida contesto que estaría bien.  
Se subieron a la copa de un árbol y charlaron hasta quedarse dormidos, Tamao se sentía muy feliz estando al lado de Ren y el se sentía más que feliz. Los dos sabían que se amaban.

En medio de la noche Ren se cae del árbol y Tamao se despierta riendo

-Jajajajaja ¿Que te paso?- le pregunto Tamao riéndose

-Claro búrlate- le contestó Ren apenado por haberse caído del árbol mientras dormía

-Jajaja no estás acostumbrado a los lugares chicos ¿Verdad?-

-No, mi cama es mucho más grande que esa cosa -

Una vez Ren estando arriba le pregunto a Tamao

-¿Alguna vez has sentido el amor?- le pregunto Ren

-Emmm no, pe-pero creo que lo es-estoy empezando a-a sentir- contesto Tamao sintiéndose muy apenada

Los dos se miraron fijamente y lentamente fueron acercándose hasta darse un beso (de esos que parecen de película) después los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Paso 1 año, Ren y Tamao seguían juntos felices, en el día de su aniversario decidieron visitar el lugar donde se habían conocido, pero por desgracia un tipo los esperaba, era el mismo que ataco aquella noche a Tamao.  
Ren le había dicho a Tamao que se alejara y ella lo hizo

Una vez estando en posición de ataque los 2 estaban peleando en un combate de muerte, Ren sabía que no era el mismo de aquella noche, sus habilidades habían incrementado demasiado, sabía que no iba poder ganarle y no le quedo de otra más que sacar su gran espada Houraiken. Una vez armado con su espada, Ren estaba a punto de acabarlo pero de pronto el tipo lanzo una especie de látigo a Tamao.

Ren reacciono rápidamente y en vez que Tamao lo recibiera el látigo penetro el corazón de Ren y como su último ataque lanzo su espada al tipo a la velocidad de una bala.

El tipo murió y a Ren no le faltaba mucho para su muerte.  
Tamao rápidamente fue al lugar donde estaba Ren y trataba de sanarlo pero era en vano, Ren sabía que no podría vivir mas, Tamao llorando le decía

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo Tamao empezando a llorar

-je... je... déjalo así linda los dos sabemos que es imposible curar esta herida una herida en otra parte tal vez puede sanar , pero estando en el corazón es imposible como mi última palabra quiero que nunca estés triste y que siempre sigas adelante no importa nada y como , toma mi espada , siempre será mi presencia que estará acompañándote siempre en cualquier lugar y no importa el peligro en donde estés ella te salvara siempre , recuerda te... amo... nunca... lo... olvides...- dijo Ren

Ren había muerto y Tamao soltó un llanto profundo , estuvo llorando todo el día y recordando todo lo que había pasado , muy triste estaba a punto de quitarse la vida , pero de pronto recordó las palabras de Ren y sabia que debía de seguir adelante , en la noche en un sueño

Ren le dijo lo siguiente:

-No me gusta verte llorar desde aquí, por favor ya no llores , mi presencia está en la espada yo soy la espada- Tamao en el día siguiente prometió cumplir las últimas palabras de Ren y seguir adelante , desde ese momento Tamao y Ren protegen el Bosque de las 100 almas y lo seguirán protegiendo por siempre.

Tú eres la espada y yo soy el escudo que protege la espada.


End file.
